


Food for Thought

by Icalynn



Series: TDKR Kindergarten AU [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunchtime for Gordon's Kindergarten class at Gotham's Elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet into this 'verse. I can't help myself, they're just so cute!

“Mr. Gordon!”

Jim glanced over the classroom, his gaze focusing on the student that called out to him. “Yes, Bruce?”

“Bane ate Robin’s lunch!” He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the other boy. 

Jim watched at Bane tensed, his eyes widening in disbelief as he jumped up. “Bane?”

“I did no such thing,” Bane snapped and Jim stepped in-between them before it could escalate into something more. 

Jim looked between them and then he knelt down before them. “Bruce, why do you think Bane ate Robin’s lunch?”

Bruce huffed, “Because it’s gone and Bane is big enough to eat two.” Jim raised a brow, impressed. The argument did have some validity to it, but he didn’t think it was very plausible.

“Did you see Bane do it?” He questioned and Bruce pursed his lips together. 

“No.”

Jim looked to Bane who stood there quietly, watching them closely. “You can go back and play, Bane.”

Bane sighed with noticeable relief and turned back to join Barsad who was currently glaring at Bruce. No doubt upset about him accusing his friend. Jim gave him a small nod and he seemed to relax once Bane joined him once more. 

Jim squeezed Bruce’s shoulder and guided him to Jim’s desk. “Do you want to explain to me what lead you to accusing Bane?” Bruce shrugged his shoulder and he snuck a quick glance over at Robin who was sitting quietly off to the side. Jim noticed that Robin looked more withdrawn and he wondered what had happened to lead to this. “Bruce.”

“Robin has no lunch,” he whispered, his shoulder slumping as if he failed him somehow. 

“Did he accuse Bane?”

Bruce shook his head. “Sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry, but you just have to have solid proof before you can accuse someone like that.” Jim began. “You’re very smart, Bruce, and I know you understand the difference. Okay?”

“Okay.” Bruce nodded.

“Robin, can you join us?” Robin ducked his head, pulling up the book he was reading over his head as if he could hide away. “Robin.”

His chin quivered as he put the book aside and he crossed over to them. “Yeah?”

“Where’s your lunch?” Jim asked, trying to dig down to the problem.

“I’m not hungry, I don’t need a stupid lunch.” He huffed, puffing his chest out. 

“Robin,” he stressed. “Did you leave it at home?”

He shook his head, panic washing over his features and he looked to Bruce for help. “No.” Bruce took a step closer and whispered something into Robin’s ear. 

“No one’s going to get into trouble. I’m just trying to find out the truth.” Jim added, which seemed to calm Robin slightly.

“Mydaddyforgot,” he rushed, swaying on his feet. 

Jim furrowed his brow, trying to understand. “To make your lunch?” 

Robin tensed, glancing away and Bruce bumped his shoulder with his. “I couldn’t make my sammich, there was nuttin’.” 

Jim’s eyes widened slightly at the revelation, before he schooled his features. “That is a challenge, isn’t it?” He squeezed Robin’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to worry about, we’ll make sure that you get to eat, okay?”

Robin smiled, his eyes sparkling once more. “Okay.”

“Now go and play,” he stated and he smiled as Robin dashed off once more. Bruce didn’t budge from his spot, looking contemplative. “Bruce?”

“Can I call home?” He asked and Jim nodded, letting him use the phone as he watched over the class. Jim watched Robin, wondering if this was just a fluke or if Mr. Blake was having trouble taking care of little Robin. 

The bell rang singling lunch time and Jim blinked, not realizing that it was time. His students rushed to grab their lunchboxes and he singled them to follow him to the cafeteria. 

Lunch time continued to fascinate Jim. Each one of his students had their own little routines and he watched them as they took their seats. As usual Bane, Barsad, and Talia took the first table. Talia spread out a little cloth before she unpacked the basket of food, enough for the three of them. 

Jonathan tended to eat with them, forgoing his lunch and sharing their meal. Jim was about to ask if they had enough to spare for Robin as well, when he noticed the principle leading a visitor into the lunch room. 

“Alfred!” Bruce called out, waving at him as he took his seat across from Robin. 

Jim watched with intrigue as Alfred crossed over to him, handing him what appeared to be a large sack lunch. “Who’s our guest?” Jim asked Lucius as he took a step closer to him. 

“That is Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne family.” 

Jim’s eyes widened, so that’s who Bruce called earlier. “Interesting.” He watched as Bruce made introductions between Alfred and Robin. 

“He claimed that he had forgotten to pack Bruce’s lunch, but I find that hard to believe.” He stated as they both noticed Bruce’s lunchbox on the table. 

Jim smiled, “As do I.” 

Mr. Pennyworth nodded their way and headed out, followed by Principal Fox a moment later. Jim watched as Bruce shared his lunch, Robin’s bright eyes grateful. Jim knew without a doubt that from now on, Bruce would have enough to share with Robin every day. 

Jim glanced over his students, his eyes widening when he noticed that Selina was sitting by the window. “Selina.” He began as he crossed over to her. 

She smirked at him, chomping down on an apple. “Yeah?”

“You know the rules.” 

She huffed, standing up. “Rules are overrated,” Selina smiled brightly, obviously pleased that she remembered the phrasing from the other day. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “To the tables.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She slinked over and sat down with Bruce and Robin. She eyed their spread, stealing a carrot stick and taking a bite of it.

Bruce raised a brow, looking over at Robin. “Selina.”

“It’s okay, carrots are icky.” Robin made a face and took a bite of his sandwich. “We can share.”

Bruce seemed to consider it and nodded, returning to his own sandwich. Selina smiled wider, pleased as she took another carrot stick. 

A peaceful calm came over them as they ate, but Jim knew that it wouldn’t last for long. He sat down, enjoying his own lunch while he could. 

“Mr. Gordon!” 

Jim shook his head, that didn’t last long.


End file.
